Series 1
Series 1 of Poldark premiered on 8 March 2015. It is based on the first two novels in the Poldark series by Winston Graham, Ross Poldark and Demelza Poldark. Plot Ross Poldark returns home from the American War of Independence to find his father has died, his estate is in ruins and his sweetheart Elizabeth Chynoweth is engaged to his cousin Francis Poldark. Inheriting the family's derelict mines, Ross plans to re-open them and hopes his cousin Francis will help him although he declines. Ross later saves a young servant girl named Demelza Carne and they eventually marry. Ross searches for investment for his mining venture Wheal Leisure. However, George Warleggan intervenes. Ross eventually secures investments elsewhere. At a dance, Verity Poldark meets disgraced Captain Andrew Blamey. Her father forbids them from being together but Ross helps her meet Blamey in secret which leads to a duel between her brother Francis and Blamey. The marriage of Ross and Demelza shocks the village. Elizabeth later gives birth to a son, while Demelza gives birth to a daughter, Julia Poldark. Francis dwindles into debt, while Ross begins to advocate for mining rights. Dwight Enys, a young doctor, arrives in town to help miners. He falls in love with Keren, who married Mark Daniel. Verity elopes with Blamey while Dwight begins a relationship with Keren which leads to her death. George manages to find out the names of the people who invested in Wheal Leisure. George calls in the debt they owe to the Warleggans which eventually ends the expedition. A sickness strikes the village, including Elizabeth and her son. Demelza helps them but falls sick too along with her daughter, Julia. Demelza has a lengthy battle while Julia dies. Warleggan's ship is wrecked and Ross leads a team to help survivors and plunder the goods. Ross is later arrested for murder and wrecking, leaving Demelza distraught. Episodes Cast Main * Aidan Turner - Ross Poldark * Eleanor Tomlinson - Demelza Poldark * Jack Farthing - George Warleggan * Heida Reed - Elizabeth Poldark * Kyle Soller - Francis Poldark * Caroline Blakiston - Aunt Agatha * Ruby Bentall - Verity Poldark * Luke Norris - Dwight Enys * Beatie Edney - Prudie Paynter * Phil Davis - Jud Paynter Supporting * John Hollingworth - Captain Henshawe * Tristan Sturrock - Zacky Martin * Ed Browning - Paul Daniel * Pip Torrens - Cary Warleggan * Richard Hope - Harris Pascoe * Matthew Wilson - Mark Daniel * Crystal Leaity - Margaret * Gracee O'Brien - Jinny Carter * Emma Spurgin Hussey - Mrs Zacky Martin * Michael Culkin - Horace Treneglos * Rory Wilton - Richard Tonkin * Sally Dexter - Mrs Chynoweth * Henry Garrett - Captain Malcolm McNeil * Lauren Vandike - Beth Daniel * Robert Daws - Dr Choake * Harriet Ballard - Ruth Teague * Mark Frost - Tom Carne * Patrick Ryecart - Sir Hugh Bodrugan * Richard Harrington - Captain Andrew Blamey * Robin Ellis - Reverend Halse * Warren Clarke - Charles Poldark * Alexander Arnold - Jim Carter * Hywel Simons - Harry Blewitt * Daniel Cook - John Treneglos * Sabrina Bartlett - Keren Smith * Mary Woodvine - Mrs Teague * Geoffrey Bersey - Chairman * Jason Thorpe - Matthew Sanson * Stuart Davidson - Illogan Miner * Jake Blight - Wheal Leisure Miner * Will Mattos - Nick Vigus * Billy Geraghty - Blight * Jason Squibb - Reverend Odgers * Derek Frood - Captain Bray * Jason Gregg - Eli Clemmow * Tim Delay - Captain * Darcy Vanhinsbergh - Solider * Mark Seaman - Mr Tessidder * Simon Meacock - Jailer * Julian Seager - Landlord * Gruffurd Glyn - Sergeant Tremayne * Matthew Cotterell - Illugan Miner Notes and sources Category:Seasons